From the Stars
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Due to a lucky shot in the heat of the battle, a very young Naruto Uzumaki is flung to Westros. Now caught up in middle of a game to see who will be king. Will he take the Iron Throne for himself or will he try to rule this knew world he has crashed upon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all! I welcome you all to this wonderful new story of mine! I am a very big fan of game of thrones and I have decided to write a crossover, but this one is unique, you will see. Now then I hope you all enjoy this and thank you okmnmstr9412, you have been a great help for a very long time to me now. Now then, enjoy!**

Naruto Uzumaki was a four year old orphan boy. He was a lonely boy, who was neglected by his village and as a result he found a deep hatred for the village. He was smarter than most people thought he was, and he quickly learned to survive from the massive forest that surrounded his village. However, when he turned four he found that he had a strange power. He found that he could move things without even touching them. At first, he practiced and used the power to play pranks on the local villagers, then later he discovered that he could use mind tricks. He wasn't a master at it, and only worked a few times, but it was fun when he used it on the villagers. Then it happened. On a summer day, the skies were filled with massive flying objects. At first, people murmured and pointed at them, but then they began to scream in panic as the flying objects started to rain death upon them. The ninja's, the military force the village, couldn't do anything as the objects were too high in the sky. After a few minutes of bombardment, they stopped. Then, strange sounds could be heard in the sky as smaller, faster, objects moved out of the bigger ones and a quite a few of them landed in the now burned forest. The ninja's quickly moved towards the invading forces, but were cut down as red lights started to cut down the ninja's.

The invading forces, from what anyone could tell, were not living beings. They were machines, colored brown and a few of them having different markings, maybe they were of different rank? But one thing they all noticed was a man with a white beard, and a brown cloak walking up to the village as his machines cleared the way. The bearded man walked through the village; he was looking for something, something that had caught his attention a few days ago. He walked past the ruined buildings and turned to a small street and found what he was looking for. A boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, could be seen trying to find a hiding place. The boy had cuts all over his body and was covered in dirt.

Naruto did not know what was going on. His day started out like any other day, but today he was beat up by some bullies, but this time it was different. This time they were going to kill him and no one was going to stop them. Then the attack came. People panic and ran for their lives, while Naruto thanked the invading force for saving him indirectly. So focused on trying to run away from the village, he ran into the bearded man. He looked up to find a man with a white beard and a brown cloak. The man looked at him with curious eyes.

"You are strong with the Force." The man said as Naruto raised an eye brow. What the hell was the Force?

"What is your name boy?" The man questioned as Naruto stood back and took note the machine walking past behind the man. Was this man who invaded his village?

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto answered as the man nodded. A strong name he believed.

"What would you do if I offered you to come with me? You are strong with the Force, but you need a teacher to train you how to use properly. I can train you in the ways of the Force." The man offered as Naruto thought about it. There was nothing in this village that would hold him back. He hated this village; he hated the ninjas of this village. All they ever did was abuse him, neglect him, hated him. He had no love for his village, no love for this world he lived in. Many times in the past he thought that death was better than the torture he lived every single day.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Naruto answered as the man nodded.

"Then kneel before me and acknowledge me as your Master." The man said as Naruto raised an eye brow. Was this part of the training the man was talking about? Oh well. He kneeled and bowed his head.

"Yes, my Master." Naruto said as the man smirked. Yes, this boy was strong and in time he would grow stronger, more than his own Master.

"Very well my apprentice, follow me." The man said as Naruto stood up and started to follow him. It was time to leave. They boarded a shuttle which left Naruto awed, but he became scared as the shuttle took off. Then soon the shuttle landed and opened its door and the man and Naruto walked out. Naruto was left in awe as he stepped out into the large hanger that was buzzing with activity. He followed the man for quite a while, and soon they reached the bridge of the ship and again Naruto was left in awe. He could see, what he believed, his world through the glass of the bridged. While Naruto was left in awe, the man turned to a machine that had walked up to him.

"Lord Dooku, what are your orders?" The machine spoke as the now named Dooku looked at the machine and turned towards the planet.

"Raze the planet, destroy everything, and leave nothing alive." Dooku ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." The machine replied. Dooku then turned his attention back to the boy. He needed to keep the boy hidden from his Master or else it would not end well. This boy...he was strong, very strong with the Force, more so then the so called chosen one. He could use any other Force user in the war that waged on in the galaxy.

 **5 Years Later:**

"Dammit!" A nine years old Naruto slammed his fist into one of the many control panels of his command ship. He was angry as the Droids around him backed away. Naruto was pissed. Over the five years he had grown greatly. He was a prodigy and learned everything he was taught with great ease. At just the age of seven Dooku saw fit to give the boy his own command ship, nothing too fancy, just a single Munificent-class star frigate. However, what he didn't expect was that Naruto would lead the small frigate into many small battles. Mostly hit and runs along with raiding missions, all of which he had done well, and this showed Dooku how great of a fleet commander he would make. Deciding to take the chance, he gave Naruto five more Munificent-class star frigates, and his decision proved to be a good one as Naruto could now expand his operations and greatly hurt the Republic. The Republic was left baffled at how a small fleet of frigates had caused so much chaos. They then put a massive bounty upon Naruto and his ship. To them, he was just another commander as he was able to hide himself from the Force by using his Chakra that he had started to learn. From there his fleet continued to grow until it was large enough to field entire Droid armies, but now...now his fleet burned. The Dark Lord of the Sith had first betrayed his Master, whom he had come to see as a grandfather and now he sent his dog, Darth Vader, after him.

Outnumbered, and out gunned, his fleet was slowly cut into pieces until all that remained was his original command ship and a very badly damaged Lucrehulk-class Droid transport. He needed to escape and he had to do it now.

"Activate the linked-hyperspace driver." Naruto ordered as all the Droids looked at him if he was crazy.

"Ah, sir, but that hasn't even been tested! We don't even know where it will lead us." A Droid said as Naruto looked at the Droid, annoyed.

"I said; activate the linked-hyperspace driver." Naruto ordered as the Droid nodded and quickly ran off to carry out his order. He needed to buy time.

"Launch all Droid fighters and bombers; delay the enemy as long as possible." Naruto ordered as the remaining strike crafts took off. Turing his attention towards the now gray colored Republic Star-destroyer, he closed his eyes and then snapping then open he stretched out his hand. He used the Force and grabbed hold of the Star-destroyer and moved his hands left, moving the massive vessel into another one, causing them to explode. He was now breathing deeply. That was his limit, one ship, and after that he was left gasping for air.

"Sir, the linked-hyperspace driver is ready." A Droid reported. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Make the jump now!" He ordered as the Droid obeyed the order; however before they could jump, of the stray turbo laser hit the linked-hyperspace driver, sending it into overload.

"Sir! The linked-hyperspace driver has been hit! It's going into overload!" A Droid reported as the numbers started to change randomly until the strangest thing happened; the numbers all landed on zero...Where the hell did those numbers led too? The center of the galaxy, if so, then they were heading into a black hole!

"A black hole! We are going to die!" The Droid said, scared at the thought of being destroyed so soon. Of to the side Naruto wondered if he really did upgrade that Droid and since when did Droids have a concept of death?! Getting up just in time to see that they had made the jump, but something was different. Unlike the blue, black and white colors that would appear when jumping, the colors were red and black. What the hell was going on? For what seemed like hours, but really a few minutes the ship jumped out of hyperspace or whatever it was and right before them was a planet and it was getting larger and larger and larger until Naruto finally understood.

"Brace for impact!" He yelled out as his command ship and the badly damaged Lucrehulk-class Droid transport entered the planet's atmosphere as ships started to flame up. The Droids were all getting ready for the crash landing, while Naruto held on to something this landing was going to be rough and true to his word, he felt the ship make impact and himself jump up and bi before slamming back down to floor of the bridge. He quickly stood up, shaking due to the ship running against the ground; again he brought up his hands and used the Force to stop the ship. The ship slowly came to a halt. He then jumped through the broken glass of his bridge and looked around for the other ship. He quickly found it and it was surprisingly intact from the landing. Jumping back down, he saw his Droids getting back up. Looking around, the Bridge was in ruins. As he looked around, he felt the cold. He sneezed and looked outside. It seemed that where ever he had landed, he landed in a colder region of this planet.

"Get me a status report, I'll be heading out for now." He ordered. He wanted to scout the area he had landed. Meanwhile two Droids looked at each other?

"Status report?" One of them spoke. While the other nodded.

"I hate status reports..." The Droid said as the others nodded. Status reports were the worst.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto used his Chakra to run down his ship. He had learned how to do this a few months ago. He didn't know much about Chakra, but it had its uses. After running for a few miles he turned back to look at his ship and grimaced. The ship was badly damage and he was sure that the under belly of the ship would take months to repair...in a ship yard. The Lucrehulk was probably not even air worthy anymore, let alone space worthy. His command ship might fly, but the massive Lucrehulk was done with its sailing days, hell, it only had one engine left and even that was barely holding on.

 _BOOM_

 __ _"There goes that engine..."_ He thought with a sweat drop as he saw the last engine break away from the ship and into the ground. Sighing, he turned around to scan the landscape. It was rock and hard and cold. He must be close to one of the poles of this planet. Then he noticed a group of...animals...running towards him in the distance. He also noticed that there were people riding them. They were wearing some kind of armor and one of them held a banner with what seemed like a wolf's head on it.

 _"Must be a Feudal class civilization."_ He thought. (Yes, there is a thing called technology level in star wars that determines what level the civilization is at. Look it up). Then it dawned on him.

"Ah shit...how the hell are we going to get off this rock now?" He said. A little know thing about Feudal class planets were that they had little to no industry that was capable of manufacturing parts for ships, meaning that there was no way in hell was going to be able to find a Hyperdrive on this planet, meaning he was stuck here...for good.

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!" Naruto cursed the Dark Lord of the Sith.

 **Well, that was it. How was it? Good? Bad? You decide! Now on to something more pressing, the pairings and I know you all will be wanting to know. I have kept Naruto's age for a very good reason, can you figure out why? The first man or women, boy or girl to decide what the pairing is will get a cookie! Well, not a real cookie, but you get what I mean, now then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter here! Holy hell you all really liked this story. That's good. I have a second Chapter for it here and thanks my Beta reader as always for Beta'ing this and Watch Fox lasted Chapter. You all know who my Beta is. I hope you all enjoyed this story. With that, I bid you all farewell, bye!**

 **Note: Sorry for unloading the wrong Chapter. Thank you Helios7406 for pointing that out.**

Naruto grumbled as he pulled out a holodisk and turned it on to show a Droid.

"Keep watch over the ships, I have some where to go." Naruto ordered before he shut it off and turned towards the incoming...humans? What's this? It seems like humans are a race on this planet, though he didn't know what they were riding. The beings halted before him, and the riders looked at him.

"Who are you stranger?" One of them questioned. Naruto raised an eyebrow, now this language reminded him of an extinct language. Coughing in his hands, good thing he had tried to learn the dead language.

"I should ask you that, who are you?" Naruto question as the men narrowed their eyes. Seeing that his wise remark was only annoying the men before him, he decided to handle this more politically.

"Forgive me, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, fleet commander and general of the 8th Seperatists fleet and Droid army." He introduced himself. Now that put the men on edge. This boy was leading an army? Was it to attack their Lord's castle?

"What's your purpose?" Another man questioned. Naruto pointed to this crashed ships.

"Well, as you can see, my ships crash landed on your planet and my purpose is only to get off this rock." Naruto answered as the men looked at him as if he was crazy. Those were ships? They were too big to be ships and they had no sails, hell, they didn't even look like ships. Regardless, this boy claimed he had an army and that army was on their lord's land. They would need to take him with them to see their lord.

"You have crashed into our Lord's lands and as such you must come with us or you will be taken by force." One of the men stated as Naruto chuckled, like they could take him by force. He had at one point brought down an entire platoon of Clones, alone. Well, he was going to go along to meet this Lord of theirs. He was going to handle this politically and peacefully, as he hated mindless and senseless bloodshed, even though he was a military commander taking part in a war. He was different as he had never taken the lives of innocent civilians. That was the main reason as to why he had limited his operations to only raiding and attacking military ships and installations. That is one reason why Dooku had stated that his training was incomplete for a Sith. He needed to learn to take a life of a Civilian who could become threats to him and his forces, after all, not many would simple stand aside and let them take over their planet. However, Naruto did kill those who dared to insult him or take up arms against him.

"Very well, lead the way." Naruto said as one of the men beckoned him to get on the being he was riding. Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks, I have no own ride." He said as he pressed a button on his wrist. He hoped this worked, and to his satisfaction it did. A panel on the side of his command ship opened up and a speeder bike exited out of it and stopped in front of him. The men looked at his spider bike in awe. He wasn't surprised at their reactions as they most likely had never even seen a blaster. Getting on his speeder, he looked at the men.

"Well? Are you going to show me the way or not?" He questioned as they slowly nodded before they yanked their animals, he assumed, to turn around and start to ride away. Naruto followed right next to them.

"How are you doing that?" One of the men questioned. How was that thing moving without a horse?

"It's a speeder bike, and I am doing nothing but pressing down on the accelerator," he answered. That didn't help much to answer their question.

"What's an acce-acclerotr?" One of the men questioned while trying to pronounce the word correctly, though Naruto chuckled at his attempt.

"It's called an 'accelerator' and it's what allows the speeder bike to go forward." Naruto answered as the men nodded. As they reached a hill they spotted a Castle, Winterfell. Naruto looked at the Castle and the banners that it flew a wolf.

"Is that your Lord's castle? Not all that impressive." Naruto stated, unimpressed by the Castle. He had seen bigger Castles all across the galaxy.

"That is the biggest Castle in the North, how are you not impressed?" One of the men questioned, shocked by the boy's remark.

"My command ship is larger than that Castle and contains a very small elite army. So I am not all that impressed." Naruto answered as they approached the Castle. The Castle guards looked at him with sharp eyes. They were left in awe as they saw a boy riding a thing that was _floating!_ Was he some sort of magician? The Castle gates opened which allowed the men and Naruto enter. Reaching the court yard, Naruto disembarked from his speeder and looked around. The citizens of this Castle were quite happy as they went on with their tasks.

"Follow me, Lord Stark is awaiting us." One of the men stated as Naruto followed them through a large door which led to a large hallway before entering a massive hall. At the other end of the hall was a large table, and sitting on the table was who he assumed to be Lord Stark. Around him were three other males and one woman, who he assumed was the Lords wife, and a young girl. They all seemed like family. Off to the side were two other young men. He didn't know if they were part of the family or not, but from their features, they weren't. He started to walk down the hall with his head held high. Let it be known that Naruto was not one to simply submit or give respect. He thought that respect was earned not given, not matter your title. Stopping at the edge of the steps that lead up to the table he looked at the Lord with calculating eyes.

"I would assume that you are the Lord of this Castle?" Naruto questioned the man. The guard was shocked at the blunt disrespect this boy was showing to the Warden of the North! Approaching the boy, he was going to hit him and demand him to give the respect that his Lord commanded, but he was stopped by an unknown force.

"I would not suggest you approach me from behind, lest you end up dead." Naruto said as he held by man back by the by using the Force, which left everyone baffled.

"Who are you, boy?" Lord Stark questioned as Naruto looked at him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, fleet commander and general of the 8th Seperatists fleet and Droid army, and a Sith." Naruto stated, leaving them all in shock again. A boy was a fleet commander and a general of an army? Impossible! The boy was around the age of his daughter! And just what the hell is a Sith?

"Do not lie to Lord Stark." One of the young men off to the side stated. Naruto turned to the man and looked at him with cold eyes.

"This is a conversation between two men who have seen war, so do not interrupt _boy._ " Naruto said as the man scowled at him while the other man chuckled, turning his attention back to Lord Stark, who seemed amused by his remark.

"I will cut right to the chase. My remaining fleet had crashed landed on your planet and as of now, I do not know if we will able to salvage the device needed to get off this planet and return to allied Space. Your planet, or world as you would call it, is a Feudal Class civilization and as such there is no way I can find the device I need to get off this rock. Meaning, if I can't salvage the device then I am stuck here on this rock for good. This means that at least one of my ships is grounded for good and on your land." Naruto said rapidly. He could see that they had no idea what he was talking about, but they understood some of what he was saying.

"Your ships are on my land, I can spare a few men to haul them back to shore." Lord Stark offered by Naruto just chuckled at that.

"This isn't the type of ship you are thinking about. My command ship alone is far larger them this Castle." Naruto said as the others looked at him as if he was crazy. Sighing, he pulled out a holodisk. The others eyed the holodisk as it was something they had never seen before.

"This is a holodisk, it can allow me to communicate with others and also show holograms." Turing it on, he shifted to show the size of his ship.

"This is my command ship, a frigate if you will, so as you can see there is no way you can haul it to anywhere." Naruto said as everyone looked at the hologram with awe, this was the strangest thing they had ever seen and they assumed it to be magic.

"So as you can say, I will have to requisition some of the land my ships have landed on." Naruto stated as the family looked at him as if he was joking. He was asking that they give him large parts of their land for nothing!

"We cannot just simply give you our land for nothing in return." Lord Stark said as Naruto nodded.

"I understand that and I have an offer. You shall give me the land I have asked off you and in return I shall grant you the protection of my almost 2 million strong Droid army." Naruto offered as the family was again left baffled at that number. An army of 2 million!? With that number he could conquer Westero's and Essos!

"While I am flattered you would protect us from our enemies, I do not need you or your army's protection. However I will allow you to have the land only if you bend the knee and pledge your support for house Stark." Eddard Stark countered his offer, and instantaneously he felt rage rise from the boy.

"Listen here _Stark._ I am a Sith, and as a Sith I am not honorable. I am a proud warrior and a leader, and I will not be reduced to a vassal or a bannerman. Sith are not known to be loyal to anyone, not even amongst their own kind, for many of them are drunk with the Dark Side. You should accept my terms for if there was another Sith here instead of me, he would have simply reduced this Castle to rubble. So I will ask again, will you accept my terms? Or do you want to fight a war that you cannot hope to win?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't about to be pushed around and become someone's lap dog. He was a Sith above all else, and his Sith pride demanded that someone as strong as him not be loyal to a lowly Lord of a Castle on some backwater planet. To him, they were all primates that had yet to even discover electricity. He could see that the Starks were becoming uneasy with him, except for the girl around his age, and the black haired young man off to the side. They looked at him curiously and almost seemed unafraid of him, as if the Dark Side of the Force wasn't even affecting them. The girl however was looking at him as if she was...admiring him? Well that was new. People had feared him, hated him, hunted him, called for his head and respected him, but never did anyone admire him. Then he felt it, a small but noticeable spark. Turning to the girl he looked directly at her as if trying to confirm his suspicion. The girl blushed and looked away when he had turned his attention to her.

"The Force is strong with this one." He muttered. Yes, he could feel the untapped potential she had buried deep within her and he could feel the Force in that black haired young man as well. At least that meant that he was still in the galaxy, though he might be in the unknown regions of the galaxy. That would explain why this planet was not yet discovered. However, this also mean that he would be stuck here for a very long time as not many ventured off into the unknown region of the galaxy, deeming it too dangerous, but the numbers on the Linked Hyperdrive told a different story. Usually numbers like those only appeared for Core Worlds, but there was no way that this planet was a Core World. Something was off.

"V-Very well, I shall accept your offer." The head of the Stark house replied. Whoever this boy was, he was dangerous and with an army of 2 million men, he could easily defeat him and his bannermen. He felt the rage disappear and now the boy's face hosted a smile.

"Very good! I am pleased you accepted my offer. My Droid army shall protect you and your allies should they be attacked." Naruto stated, but really he was looking out for himself. Having a few allies wouldn't hurt, as his army of Droids was a valuable resource to him right now. Why fight for them when they could fight for you? He would need to build a base, build a few factories, acquire resources and get off this rock, though he might later return to invade this planet, as it most likely had vast untapped resources. Yet for some reason, he felt that he would not be leaving this rock, ever. He didn't know why, but deep down in his gut he felt that in some way and somehow that the old bastard of a Sith had the last laugh. Damn how he wanted to kill that old man.

 **Well, how was it? Good or bad? I hope it was good and I can't wait for your response! Also, come on people, the pairing is very obvious and for god sake's, no,** **Cersei is not it, I mean come on! She's like what? 27? And he's 9! I don't roll that way you perv's. Also I want to know what kind of Lightsaber should Naruto have? One with a Cross guard like the one From Force Awakens or a different kind of Saber? Leave a suggestion as I know that there are plenty of different types of Sabers out there. With that, I bid you all farewell, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I got you all the 3rd chapter to this story and this one is a bit longer then the last one so I hope you enjoy it. Also, many people were saying that Naruto is too young, even my beta, but I have my reasons. Also, you can never be too young if you're a character from Naruto's or GOT world. I mean Arya made her first kill at Naruto's age "hint". Itachi graduated from the academy at the age of 7 and became an ANBU at the age of 11! An ANBU! And I bet Itachi could easily defeat any faceless you throw at him. So like I said, you can never be too young, more so if you are a Sith. It a kill or be killed world for a Sith be it a youngling or a Master and Naruto knew that he would be a target because of rule of two, there can only be two Sith's at any given time. So like I said, you can never be too young to become a killer or a commander. Even in our own history there have been young military commanders like Alexander the great. So stay with me and when the story reach's the sixth season he will be 14. With all that said, I thank my Beta for going over this chapter and to my loyal followers, bye!**

 **1 Week Later:**

It's been a whole week since Naruto crashed on this planet, and the last week was quite boring. The first problem he had to deal with was people that would eye his remaining ships. They were all Stark people, but he was not going to take any chances. He had ordered a wall to be built around the ships and later had a cloaking device cloak both the ships and the walls, making it look like as if nothing was there. It was stolen technology from the Republic, and it would had turned the tide on the Republic had the Separatists had not been betrayed.

The second thing he had done was to send out scout droids to learn more about this world. His main goal, as of now, was to get off this rock, but it wouldn't hurt to learn more about it. He wanted to stay hidden and not be attacked, but he didn't want to waste his Droids or resources to fight. That is why he had made contact with some of the natives of this planet and made a deal with them. They would protect him. He was unlike other Sith who hid and plotted, he acted to seize the opportunity at any given moment and as such he knew that he would have to show these people some of his technology. Almost two days ago a few tribes had stumbled on his ship and were awed by it, after seeing him walk done from it they got on their knees and bowed and started to call him the Great One. He raised an eyebrow at that. He had heard of a Great Other God and he was a Dark God, but not a Great One. They actually believed that he was a God! He had shown some of his technology, making the Tribes worship him even more. Since then they had started to camp around his ship, worshipping him and protecting his ships. He had smirked at that, now he had his own army of Natives that would protect his ship all day, every day. He had around a thousand warriors from different Tribes.

The third problem was educating these people. While they were good warriors, they weren't great builders or very professional, as such many would die from the winter that was coming and scans were showing that the winter about to come would be the worst of its kind on this planet. He needed to teach them how to build sturdy structures, how to read, write and how to fight like professional warriors. He also had a small detachment of Droids setting up a small factory to make armor and swords for his warriors. He had figured that if he was going to have followers like the Order of Revan, also known as the Revanites, he might as well build his own order. He had found quite a lot of these warriors to be Force sensitive. Perhaps he would train his own army of Sith Marauders that he would lead towards his revenge against that old man; but for now he would discreetly train them in Sith fighting forms while indoctrinating them to be totally loyal to him and only him. He had also learned of the free folk, or wildlings, beyond a great wall in the North. Perhaps he could also indoctrinate them to the large army of Sith he had in mind, but that could wait.

The other thing he had noticed was the political power plays. The houses in the South of this continent were plotting something, and were hiding their fangs. That was also another difference he had noticed, the Starks were kind rulers and quite open and peace loving, while the Houses in the South were always ready for war and did not shy away from things like ordering assassinations or murdering people. In his eyes most of the Starks were weak compared to other Houses. Yet he noticed one Stark was different. Her name was Arya Stark and she was a fighter, he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to become a warrior, not a lady that was only good at birthing children or sitting in the Castle all day, but the ways of this world were against her. While a few places in this world allowed women to become warriors, most places frowned upon it. Bah! If Naruto had learned anything traveling the galaxy was that everyone had the potential to be a warrior. He had once come across a whole nest of bounty hunters that were all females and they were dame good fighters, almost had his Droid army beat, but he had annihilated them all. Regardless, a woman could be just as deadly as a Sith or a Jedi. She was also strong in the Force and if taught correctly, she could become powerful Sith Master.

The other one he had had taken note of during his meeting a week ago was Jon Snow. The young man was born as a bastard and he had hatred buried deep within him. He had used the Force to find out why and it was most likely because of Lady Stark, Catelyn Stark. Apparently, she didn't take it too well when she had found out that her husband had sired a bastard and had almost made his life hell. She didn't look at him as if he was her half-son, but rather as a mistake. That is why the boy resented her. Good, he could work with that. He would just have to bring that hatred to the surface, but it would be hard as Jon was too submissive, and would do anything to get his half-mother's approval. He was too loyal. He would have to break him and rebuild him.

For now, however, he was overlooking the large camps his followers had established. They had even started to build a crude wall to defend their camps and him. He had instructed a few Commando Droids to train them in combat. He couldn't instruct them all right now on his own, as such he had to use his Droids to teach them. Many of them marveled at his "servants" and bowed before the Droids, leaving the Droids very confused. He started to make his way down towards Winterfell. He had heard that the King of this land was coming to Winterfell, and he wanted to see what this King was like since from what he heard, he mostly whored around and was drunk most of the day. Maybe he could control this King through the Force to divert the Kingdoms resources into helping him discreetly. As he walked, his followers bowed to their knees. He kept on walking, but had a smirk on his face. He tapped on each of side of his hip. On his right hip was a cross guarded lightsaber, while on the left hip was a special lightsaber he had found; it was the lightsaber of an ancient Sith Lord, the lightsaber of Exar Kun. He had found it when he had acted like a child just discovering that he had the Force and lured a Jedi to him. The Jedi, not knowing that Naruto was hiding his Dark Side through his chakra, had taken him to the Jedi Temple to be trained. He had stayed there for three months, spying on them. When Dooku recalled him, he had spotted the lightsaber of the ancient Sith, and it reeked of Dark energy. He had stolen it while escaping with ease, along with a few secrets of the Republic. He had tried to activate the saber, but it didn't work, so he had to open it up the old fashion way, the Force. In the end, the saber was made a bit longer and was now a Double-bladed lightsaber that could be pulled apart into two separate sabers.

He reached to his back and detached his mask. It was of Mandalorian design and was quite similar to Darth Revan's, expect instead of being red and white, it was silver gray and dark black. Putting it on, he pulled up the hood of his cloak. This covered his hair and face, showing none of his features. He then started the walk to Winterfell. He opted to take a walk rather than using a speeder this time as he liked to walk, that was it really. He had always opted to walk, but sometimes the situation called for a speeder.

As he kept walking, he noticed a long convoy of soldiers and carriages, assuming that it was the Kings convoy he kept on walking down the path as some of the soldiers eyed him nervously, something was off about this boy. They felt as if something was choking them, and they released their breaths that they didn't even know they were holding. Naruto however smirked, they were all weak and pathetic. If these were the guards of the King, then the King would be easy to kill. Making his way to the gates of Winterfell, he stopped and looked up at the guards. The guards knew who he was and quickly opened the gate. They feared him and for a good reason too. He had killed one of the guards 3 days ago. The guard didn't obey him when he had given him a simple order, and was quickly disposed of by him. Now, it wasn't the fact that he had killed a guard; it was the fact about how he had killed he guard. He had killed the guard by reaching out his hand and acting as if he was choking someone, and he choked the guard...who was slightly floating. He had snapped the man's neck with ease and turned to another guard and gave him the same order, which the guard followed. The Starks, while Lords of the North, could not do anything. The boy had an army of 2 million, and they did not want to anger someone with so much might. Little did they know that most of the 2 million Droid army was in recharge mode. Meaning they needed to be recharged as they had run out of power, and the ships were conserving what little power they had. All in all, Naruto truly had an army of just 5,000 Droids that were operational and fully charged, though they would need to recharged soon. This was one of the main reasons he wanted to get resources, because he wanted to build a power plant to charge his resting Droid army. What? Sith lied all the time!

"Welcome Lord Naruto." The guards bowed as he kept walking. Yes, the Starks couldn't do anything as he had instilled fear into their forces. Though still loyal to their Lord, they would not dare to anger Naruto as he could kill them with ease. He looked around at everyone running around, most likely getting ready for the King. He did notice Lady Stark and her two daughters, while the older one gave him a nasty look, the younger one just kept looking at him. Eddard Stark walked out, along with his son as they all started to line up. He assumed it was for their King. Moving along, he stood next to Arya who glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"If you keep looking at me you might miss seeing the King." He spoke as she jumped a little, straightened up, and looked forward. He chuckled at bit, his voice distorted by his mask. Looking forward, the King's carriage pulled into the court yard as his guards surrounded the carriage in-order to protect him. The King walked out and Naruto took in his features. He was a fat man with a beard, wearing clothes that were fitting for a King his size, along with a crown and a sword. Then the Queen walked out and to a simple man she was a beauty, but to Naruto she was just another Queen, beauty was not a trait that Sith looked for. Beauty was good, but not something they would actively seek out. Then the children of the King and Queen walked out of a different carriage. He could immediately tell that the eldest boy, Joffrey if he heard right, was an arrogant boy. He could feel the boy, almost drunk with power and arrogance. He knew those types of people, the type that thought that the world owed them, and that they should be given things on a silver platter. Sith were arrogant, yes, but they were not fools. The other two children were nothing special, although he noticed that none of them looked like their father...

He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the King before him.

"Who's this little man?" Robert questioned Ned. Who turned his attention to Naruto. What was he doing here, and why was he not informed of the boy's arrival?

"He's-" Ned started to speak, but Naruto cut him off.

"I am a personal bodyguard of Lady Arya Stark." Naruto answered as Robert raised an eyebrow and started to laugh.

"Did you run out of gold to hire a real bodyguard for your daughter that you had to get a boy to protect her?" Robert questioned as he kept on laughing, some of his guards also laughed, along with one with blond hair. Naruto frowned. He was one of the best damn lightsaber users in the galaxy! He had once beaten Anakin Skywalker, the so called chosen one, in combat when the Jedi tried to capture him.

"I'll have you know that Lady Arya Stark is safe in the hands of the best Swordsman in history." He stated as the others looked at him as if he was mad. Swordsman? Where the hell was his sword? He was what? Nine years old? Bah! The King laughed again.

"You hear that Lannister? The boy says he's the best damn Swordsmen anywhere you can find!" Robert said to his blond guard.

"I highly doubt that a boy, just a little taller than my brother, can even wield a sword." One Jaime Lannister responded as his younger brother frowned. He a dwarf of man, smaller then Naruto, but he was the smartest of the Lannister siblings.

"I assure you that I am the best of the best, and I do have a sword" Naruto reaffirmed. He was a Swordsman, as knowing how to wield a lightsaber was the same as learning how to fight with a sword. He pulled the right side of his cloak back to reveal a scabbard that was slightly curved. It wasn't a conventional sword that was for sure.

"Oh? You sure you know how to use a sword?" Jaime questioned. He was the best Swordsman in all of Wesetros, and he prided himself on that.

"Yes, I know how to use a sword, if it is a challenge you want then it is a challenge you shall receive." Naruto offered as he gripped his Katana. It was something that he had obtained from his dead home world. He had actually used Mandalorian steel to make the Katana, making it strong enough to hold against lightsabers. He always kept one just in case he didn't have his sabers on him.

"We will see about that," Jaime said. Deciding that he would most likely challenge the boy later in the day.

"We shall indeed." Naruto said as he loosened his grip on his Katana while keeping his guard up. The King then took Ned to the tombs of the Starks. He wondered why?

"Since when were you my bodyguard?" Arya whispered.

"Since now." He answered as everyone started to head inside, most likely to the party that was about to take place. As they kept walking, Arya's mother, Catelyn Stark stopped him just before entering.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. Naruto grunted, as if this weakling could intimidate him.

"Lady Stark, what I do with my time is my business, and please don't assume that your glare will scare me." He said as he lightly choked her. She gasped for air and soon she was once again allowed to breathe as Naruto let go of her. He then walked through the door and entered the party that was already in full swing. Alcohol was in almost everyone's hand, food that he had never seen before and he was tempted to try some. Walking up to the large table, he took a seat next to Arya. If he was supposed to be her guard, then he had to act like one too.

"What are you doing here really?" She questioned, not knowing her mother had asked the same question a while ago, but she wasn't choked by Naruto.

"I have some business here." He said as he turned his sight to the Lannisters. He had learned about them almost a day ago. They were a wealthy House as they practically sat on gold mines. He could use that wealth for his own needs.

"Are you really a skilled Swordsman?" Arya questioned as Naruto sighed.

"Yes, I consider myself the best damn Swordsmen in the whole world." Naruto answered.

"But your only 9?" She stated.

"Yes, but that does not matter. Age has no restriction when it comes to your determination. Even a 6-year-old can be an assassin. I just chose to be a warrior, and my master taught me in order for me to become one." He answered. She looked at him in awe.

"Teach me how to fight." She requested. Naruto raised an eyebrow, seems like she was willing to be taught and wanted to learn.

"I would, but if I did you would most likely end up dead as my methods of training are...less than pleasant." He answered. He remembered how each time he failed, Dooku would zap him with Force lighting. He knew that Dooku didn't enjoy doing it, but it had to be done for it was the way of the Sith to push yourself. In order to avoid failures, one was tortured by his Master to make him stronger and he became stronger. If he was going to train someone, it was going to be in the ways of the Sith. The girl was strong, but she wasn't strong enough yet.

"I don't care, train me!" She said, this time a bit louder. Naruto sigh. She would not stop talking unless he accepted.

"Tell you what, get yourself a sword of your own, then I will teach you." He told her as she smiled slightly and nodded.

"You will train me by the end of this week." She stated as Naruto snorted. Yeah right, like he'll teach anyone anytime soon. Oh you poor bastard...

 **Well, that was it. Good? Bad? You decide! I was given many idea's regarding what his lightsaber should, but in the end I had a tie of crossgaurded saber or a dual saber, so I hope you all liked with I did. Also, he won't be going around showing off his technology like an idiot. I know that Sith are supposed to be cunning little bastards, hiding, waiting, plotting, but Naruto is not like most Sith. He will do everything in his power to achieve his goal, if it means he has to awe the people into doing as he wants, then he will, but he will be cunning. So with that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Here is the new chapter and I would like to thank my Beta Reviewer as always. Also the next story to be updated will be Expelled Jedi and after that will be Watch Fox. Also, I am in need of beta testers for my stories and I only have one right now and I can't just dump everything on him. So PM me if you are interested! Bye!**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a dark and wet sewer, with pipes leading to the massive gate in front of him. A small seal held the gate closed. He had been here before, and had made contact with the beast that was sealed away inside of him.

"Come out here Kyuubi." He said as a large headed appeared before him. This was the 9-tailed fox, or Kyuubi as his people called it.

 **"What do you want meat sack?"** The Kyuubi spat out with hate. He had no love for the humans or for his containers.

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned, maybe the fox knew where he had crashed landed on, after all, the fox was an ancient living being from his planet, and it was bound to know something.

 **"How should I know? Why don't you use those Sith powers of yours, oh I forgot, you're not a real Sith.** " The fox stated with a smirk, as it could see that the comment hit home. Naruto's face now harbored a frown.

"I AM a Sith. I can do everything a Sith can," Naruto countered. However, the fox only looked at him blankly.

 **"Other than take the life of an innocent, a Sith cares not for the innocent if they are in his way. You try to find ways around them."** The fox stated again. Naruto now had a scowl on his face.

"I will never lower myself to those pathetic weaklings who have all the time in the world to plot, but cannot foresee the full damage of their actions. Why rule a galaxy if all of it hates you?" Naruto questioned. The fox just snorted.

 **"You were never meant for the Force, you were never meant to be a Sith or a Jedi. You were supposed to be the Child of Prophecy, the one who bring peace to his world, not abandon it."** The Kyuubi stated. The Kyuubi had known it all along since Naruto's birth, the boy was the one his father had spoken of.

"Like I said, I am not this Child of Prophecy. I am a Sith and before that I was a child, a lonely child..." Naruto replied. The memories of his past came back to haunt him. They wanted him dead, he was hated, and he was an outcast. Why would he want to save them? Why would he want to save the very people that betrayed his father's wishes? The very people that forgot his mother's sacrifice for the village? He would rather lead an army to burn down that rotten village, if given the chance, rather than to serve it.

 **"Indeed you are not the Child of Prophecy anymore, your world; OUR world is no longer what it used to be. The prophecy ceased to be when your Master ordered the complete destruction of our world, but deep down within you I know that there is a flame, a flame that burns brighter than any sun can, for you are the soul of a man who once fought to protect the weak."** Kyuubi said, remembering the youngest son of his father. He knew it was Asura's chakra that had reincarnated into Naruto, but the Dark Side of the Force had also taken hold inside of his body. The two were like yin and yang, with the Dark Side of the Force being yin and the Chakra being the Yang. He could theoretically balance the two out and bring them into harmony, but the Dark Side of the Force, right now, was the larger of the two. Only Naruto could bring the two to balance. The fox hated humans other than those who truly gained his respect and trust. He hated his containers, but the least he could do was point the boy in the right direction. He was the reincarnation of his once dear friend.

"Don't bother. I am a Sith nothing more, nothing less." He stated as he turned around to leave.

 **"Then why do you care for your father who sealed me within you? The reason for your suffering? Why do you care about the old man who took care of you when you were little? Why do you care for your mother, who was never there for you?"** The Kyuubi questioned Naruto who now wondered why he cared about such things. He was a Sith!He should be able to let go of such things! But...the more he tried, the more he cared for them. Was this the reason why he would never become a true Sith?

 _"No! I am a Sith!"_ He thought as he opened his eyes and sat up on his bed with sweat covering his forehead. He looked around and sighed, everything in the room was a mess. Objects were thrown everywhere and there were cracks in the walls. This always happened when he remembered his past, his parents, or the old man. Getting up, he quickly got ready and headed out. He noticed that everyone was chatting away about something.

"Poor boy, he's going to remain a cripple for the rest of his life..." A woman gossiped with her friend.

"Yes, now he has most likely lost the ability to be a warrior or the family Head." Her friend replied. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Who were they talking about? Whoever it was, it must of boy from a noble House. He then noticed usually amount of guards around the entrance of Castle. Curious, he walked up to one of the guards who blocked his way. He looked up to find the guard very nervous around him.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"I-I am sorry, b-but I cannot say anything. O-orders from my Lord." The guard answered as Naruto sighed. He then looked at the guard who grew even more nervous.

"You will tell me what's going on." Naruto said as the guard tensed up before his eyes went hazy.

"I will tell you what's going on. Lord Stark's son, Brandon Stark, fell from the tower. Some say he was pushed from the tower. The Maester declared that the boy will never walk again." The guard said as Naruto nodded. He tried to walk in, but again was stopped by many guards. He sighed before looking at them all.

"You will let me through." He said.

"We will let you through, move along." One of the guards said as they cleared the way for him. Naruto then made his way to the room where the young Stark was placed in. Entering the room, he looked at the young boy, who was lying on the bed. No one initially noticed Naruto entering the room, but they soon did as the young Sith started to walk up to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lord Stark questioned. He was ready to defend his young son from anyone. Naruto ignored him as he walked up to the bed. He was deep in thought as he remembered his time in the village. They had tried to kill him, make him suffer, and had even at one point tried to cripple him. The young boy's dilemma was quite similar to his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Stark." Naruto warned Eddard, who was drawing his sword. Naruto then turned towards him and gave him a sharp look.

"I shall help your son regain his use of his limbs, but know this that it is not out of kindness, you will owe me." He said as he turned around and focused his Chakra. He had learned about Chakra from the scrolls his Master had retrieved, and had done his best to learn about it. As such, he had discovered one of the abilities of Chakra was to use it to perform medical techniques. He could mend the boy's legs to a point where they would be able to work like they were new. Once he had snapped the limbs back into place, he turned around to leave. Walking outside, he spotted the youngest of the Lannister siblings, Tyrion Lannister, slapping the Queens eldest son, Joffrey. He slapped the boy again before the boy ran off.

"The Prince will remember that little lord." A tall man told Tyrion as Naruto walked up behind Tyrion.

"Then perhaps you should remind him if he forgets." Naruto spoke up as Tyrion turned around. He raised his eyes at Naruto. The boy was young, yet he was quite tall for his age.

"Aren't you lady Arya's bodyguard?" Tyrion questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I am." He answered. Tyrion nodded and started to head to the hall to get a good breakfast, but stopped and turned around to Naruto.

"Come, you should try some of the Northerner food. I hear it is quite filling." Tyrion stated. Naruto pondered, but shrugged and followed after the little man.

"Tell me, how did you know that I am not from the North?" Naruto questioned. The dwarf's implication about the Northern food made it seem as if Naruto had never had any.

"Simple, you don't look like a Northerner; in fact, you could very well pass off as a Lannister with your features." Tyrion answered as they kept walking until they reached the table and sat down and started to eat.

"Little brother." Jaime said.

"Beloved siblings." Tyrion replied as he continued eating as Naruto ate some chicken and he had to admit to himself, this was some good chicken.

"Is it true that Bran is going to die?" Myrcella questioned, as Tyrion looked up at her, and then looked around the table.

"Apparently not." And just like that, Naruto could feel the two eldest siblings tense up. He narrowed his eyes at that.

 _"What are you hiding?"_ Naruto thought.

"What do you mean?" Cersei questioned.

"The Maester says that he will be fine, just with a limp." Tyrion stated as the siblings began to talk with Cersei then led her children out, away from Tyrion's filth.

"Even if the boy lives and be a cripple, I would prefer to be given a good clean death any day." Jaime began. Though before Tyrion could respond, Naruto intervened.

"Actually, the Maester was able to heal the boy's legs back into place. He won't be a cripple when he wakes up." Naruto stated as Jaime turned to look at Naruto.

"You're that bodyguard, the one who claims to be the best swordsman." Jaime stated.

"Correction, I didn't claim, I AM the best." Naruto countered, and Tyrion felt like he was caught between a lion and a maelstrom.

"Well now, let's not ruin this fine morning. If you two want to have a cock measuring contest, please take it outside." Tyrion said as he kept eating.

"With pleasure." Naruto said, he was ready for a fight and he was itching for one as well.

"I'll have to agree on that one." Jamie said as he stood up, gripping his sword's guard. The two made their way out to the courtyard as Tyrion grabbed a plate and followed after them. As they entered the courtyard, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the two swordsmen.

"You'll have to wait as I clearly am not equipped for a duel." Jaime said as he walked away leaving a very pissed of Naruto. This guy had the balls to leave him hanging after hyping up this duel. He scoffed. Armor might have been a thing that was used by Jedi and Sith long ago, but it was heavy and slowed them down. Besides, if you were an awesome Sith, like him, you didn't need armor! He will show this worm that armor won't save him. He grinned at that thought. He had killed many people who had tried to kill him, and many of them wore armor. Clones, bounty hunters, Death Watch, and many others, and all had failed. Their armor didn't help them survive the brutal assaults from his Katana. He refused to us his Lightsabers on unworthy opponents, or when he wasn't facing an army of Clones, but make no mistake he was a master at using a Lightsaber. He waited for quite some time for Jaime to get ready for this duel. He chuckled at that. Maybe he will humor that fool, and make it feel like a duel. As this was happening, people started to talk amongst one another. Arya was also there, and was wondering why Naruto was out in the middle of the courtyard.

"Did you hear? That boy is going to duel Sir Jaime Lannister!" One of the townsfolks spoke.

"Jamie Lannister? I hear he is the best Swordsmen in all of Westeros! May the old and new gods have mercy on that boy?" An old woman said.

"I hope the boy dies, at least we will be free from him." Someone said. This angered Arya. Why would someone want to curse death on Naruto? He was powerful from what she knew, and he was protecting the North from anyone who would dare attack it! He had also help the locals by showing them new farming methods that would keep the soil fertile and provide more food! He also didn't care of your gender. He believed that anyone was capable of anything if they set their minds to it. She could become a warrior that seeks adventure, not a princess that would sit and spend her days behind a castle. Naruto, in her mind, was a revolutionary that was sent here to enlighten the people, someone who would challenge the status quo! Sure his methods were not liked by the people, but sometimes people needed to be ruled by an iron fist to be led in the right direction. She wanted to know more about him, about where he was from, and now really wanted to learn from him, because if what he said was true, then the Lannister would be a cake walk for him. She was broken out of her thoughts when everyone started to mutter and look towards Jaime Lannister. She turned to see the older man in gold and red armor. He was also smirking at the thought of an easy duel.

"So, you finally ready to start this duel?" Naruto questioned. His response was a sword being drawn. Smiling behind his mask, he was finally going to get some real action.

 _"I am going to enjoy beating this prick."_ He thought. The duel was on now.

 **So? How was it? Good, Bad? You decide! I hope you all enjoy it and please PM me if you wise to become a beta reader! Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
